poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomorrow's Robots Today/Transcript
This is how the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone. story begins at Dr. K's blimp Ryvine Sparkle: Kilobot. Now that you absorbed the power of 45 different robots, let's see how strong you are. Kilobot: Ready. goes to the sky and some drones fires. He dodges one and absorb the drone's EPU Ryvine Sparkle: A good strategy. Absorb his EPU and see how the others will fight. fights the drones. Meanwhile, in a cafe, patrions argue Female Patrion: What?! The Cyberlings (Dark Energem): vocalising mist flows into thier pendants. One boy takes his hood down Bertram T. Monkey (Dark Energem): Ugh. That was bearliy worth the effort, Evil Ryan. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Evil Ryan (Dark Energem): The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria where our friends the Dazzlings came from. We can only gain so much power here. Bertram T. Monkey (Dark Energem): Ugh. I just wish we haven't been banished to this awful place. Evil Ryan (Dark Energem): Adagio's sarcasm Really, Bertram? I love it here. Evil Anna (Dark Energem): For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. Bertram T. Monkey (Dark Energem): I think "You're" the worst, Evil Anna. Evil Anna (Dark Energem): Oh yeah? Well, I think you're... Evil Ryan (Dark Energem): Oh. I'll tell you one thing. Being stuck here with you two isn't making this world anymore his teeth bearable. notices a light in the sky and goes outside. He saw that Kilobot is firing at drones. His pendant shimmers Evil Ryan (Dark Energem): gasps Did you see that? like Adagio Do you know who he is? and Evil Anna (Dark Energem) shrugs Evil Ryan (Dark Energem): It's Kilobot! Bertram T. Monkey (Dark Energem): But, Bubble Town doesn't have a robot like Kilobot. Evil Ryan (Dark Energem): It does now. And we're going to team up with him and make everyone in this world Adagio Dazzle's voice adore us. at the Botties pit Sci-Ryan: This could be a new robot coming to Robixcorp. Evil Ryan: You said it. At least Ireland's Connor did see the Dark Energem Dazzlings. And, man, where they evil. Evil Anna: Hello? And they sing, like, all the time. It's why three teens that looks like us meet them and plan to get Connor to do what they want. Evil Ryan: growls Evil Anna: Wha-what did I say? Evil Ryan: What you meant to say was that Ryan and Connor will be happy to see this new robot in Robixcorp. Evil Anna: Oh yeah. Sci-Ryan What he said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. Connor Right, Ireland's Connor? Connor Lacey: Right, Evil Anna. Bertram T. Monkey: And what she would have said, if she weren't the worst. Evil Anna: I am not! Evil Ryan: You'll have to excuse them. They're like Aria and Sonata. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's go to Robixcorp. song cave-in is starting Miner bot No. 1: It's a cave-in! Everyone take cover! Miner bot no. 2: But, there's nowhere to go! Oh no! Miner bot no. 3: Help us! Endurix comes to the rescue Endurix: Have no fear, Endurix is here! I'm the brand new rescue bot from Robixcorp. Equipped to handle any emergency. Rock, begone! punched a rock to pebbles Miner bot no. 2: Thanks, Endurix. Endurix: You got it. Robixcorp, Connor and Pals are amazed Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. That is amazing. Connor Lacey: I know, right? Evil Ryan: It's so awesome, Connor. I guess he can teleport. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Maybe I could give someone a tour of Robixcorp, Connor. I guess they could know this place before they can see Endurix. Connor Lacey: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts